All About Us
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: What others said and did couldn't break them apart. Their string couldn't be broken. It was all about them. Oneshot songfic. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "All About Us" by t.A.T.u.

Author's Note: This idea originally came out as a fanfic, but I never was able to write it out the way I wanted it to. But then I created an AMV to it, and now the fanfic I wanted seems to make better sense. If you want, you can watch the video. It's called KabuSaku – All About Us (does that give you a hint as to what pair this is?) and you can find it on YouTube.

Anyway, onto the fic! Enjoy!

All About Us

_They say_

_They don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

Once they found out, no one trusted. They would watch them with disgust, saying comments that they would keep ignoring. Her friends were shocked when they found out, many distancing themselves from her while others tried to come up with ways to bring them apart.

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

Oh, they tried. Sometimes the pair would fall to their knees from the torment the friends tried to give, but they would help one another stand and go on. And they would say the same thing each time.

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

He would comfort her when she cried, "Remember..."

_It's all about us, all about us_

"Yes...I remember."

_It's all about_

_All about us, all about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know_

They would smile and lips would meet, and for that time they forgot about the eyes that watched them, watching them in hopes of finding away to break them apart.

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

They weren't meant to be, they knew that. But oh, they didn't care. They were enemies turned lovers, and each wouldn't have it different. They thought they were safe until the secret came out. Tsunade was hard on them, her student and her traitorous love, but allowed them to stay together, only for the sake of the girl, no, woman that she treated as a daughter.

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

That was the plan for them, they said, if Tsunade didn't give a blessing. He didn't like the idea; the busty woman and he were not on the best of terms, but she wouldn't continue without a word from her beloved second mother, who had taken her in after her birth mother passed on. Still now, even with the blessing, they still had the thought. To get away from the comments and attempts to pull them apart. Where, they didn't know. But they didn't care.

_It's all about us _

_(It's all about us)_

They only cared for themselves. One another.

_It's all about love _

_(It's all about us)_

They were in love. That was plain to see, but oh, what a beautiful sin this love was. It was taboo. But it was a taboo easily broken.

_In you I can trust_

_(It's all about us)_

They trusted each other with secrets no one else knew. Secrets shared between two lovers and only them alone. Lies and betrayals...dreams never shared and nightmares never seen again...fears and hopes...all shared between bedroom whispers in their small apartment far outside of the village.

_It's all about us_

Nothing else matter to them, as long as they were together. It was only them. It was about themselves and their hearts, connected by an invisible string.

_If they hurt you_

_They hurt me too_

One time he came home, bruised and beaten, a large gash on his arm that was coated in dry blood. Her emerald eyes were frightened; they resorted to force trying to break them apart. Threats weren't enough, they learned. Her own friends against her happiness. Friends that promised, that vowed to never hurt her did by hurting him. She healed him that night and was held closer in his arms that night, afraid of what they might do to him, or herself, next. If they were willing to hurt him, what would stop them from hurting her as well.

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

She stood up to them a few days later, after he came back the previous night hurt just as much again. She yelled and screamed and tried her best to punch at the friends she loved so dearly, but eventually she broke down, falling to her knees and released painful tears. "For once in my life...I finally find to love that isn't cold or cruel to me, and you want to take that away. No more will I stand it. Stay away from him, and stay away from me until you can accept it," she told them, standing and running back to her home, their home.

Again, he lifted her chin, "Remember..."

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

"Yes, I remember."

_It's all about us, all about us_

What others said or did became nothing as soon as the door closed behind them.

_It's all about_

_All about us, all about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know_

No one can take the string that held them and break it, not even with the sharpest kunai. It was something they could only touch, they could only feel when their hands rested upon the other's chest, above their beating hearts.

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

Meals eaten in quiet, a movie watched in a silent cuddle, and whispers of things under the covers as they went off to sleep, only echoed by the three words.

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

He thought about it many times. He thought about taking her and running away, to a place where they could be them, where their names would be the same. He frowned slightly; she wouldn't approve without a blessing. But he knew that she wanted it too. She wanted to share his name. A plan was made in his mind, one to talk about come morning.

_It's all about us _

_(It's all about us)_

He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. He smirked, a hand brushing through soft pink and eyes softened as a smile creeped upon subconscious lips.

_It's all about love _

_(It's all about us)_

They wanted their beautiful sin to be official. He came up with the plan. Come morning, he hoped that she'll agree.

_In you I can trust_

_(It's all about us)_

She'll trust him, knowing he won't steer her wrong. She has since their fateful day where love was shared and the title of enemies faded away.

_It's all about us_

No ring would be needed; their sealing will be a trade of headbands. Red-silver Leaf for purple-silver Sound. An "x" was already across them, the sign of their crossing paths. That would be their exchange, more important than any golden band on the left ring finger.

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

They didn't know the love the pair had, to give up their past lives for new and shared. They didn't see them. They didn't know them.

_Fear is the enemy_

They were afraid. Afraid of the connection between pink and silver, blossom and traitor. But they weren't afraid, oh no; they were happy. They were a perfect mix.

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

He felt her shift and he pulled her closer to him. "Soon..." he whispered.

She heard. She knew.

_'Cause tonight_

Tonight was the last night.

_It's all about us, all about us_

She knew what he was planning. She didn't have to be half awake to know; their connection let her know.

_It's all about_

_All about us, all about us_

In her sleep, now becoming full, she agreed.

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know_

Come morning, she would write a letter to her beloved second mother. That would be her final letter as herself.

_It's all about us, all about us_

Morning came and as he prepared their final meal, she began her letter.

_It's all about_

To my beloved Tsunade-okasan,

When you receive this, we'll be gone, and I won't be the same.

_All about us, all about us_

I thank you for the blessing you gave us. That blessing led to now, you know.

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know_

But we can't stay here anymore. There's nothing for us here, with the distrust and hate coming from all of those I once held dearly. They can't break us. They won't break us. But we must go and trust ourselves in our own future.

_It's all about us, all about us_

It's for us, just for us. We want to be together, with our names shared. One day, we'll return, but for now, we must go.

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

Don't worry about us though, Tsunade-okasan. I'll still send letters from wherever our travels take us. I love you dearly and will never, ever cut off my contact to you.

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

We've planned this for so long, and now we decide to take our first steps. No bells or gowns or a band upon our fingers. We have our beloved "x" to wear. Our bond.

_It's all about us _

_(It's all about us)_

I hope you don't hate me for what we are doing. I love you like a mother, as you know over and over.

_It's all about love _

_(It's all about us)_

I love him, more than you or anyone else knows. And I know he feels the same to come up with this plan.

_In you I can trust_

_(It's all about us)_

I trust him, and I hope you can trust him as well. He'll take care of me the way that a husband should take care of his wife.

_It's all about us_

I love you, Tsunade-okasan. I'll write again once things are fine and we found our true place.

With all my heart from the future,

_It's all about us_

Yakushi Sakura

_**A love taboo, but a beautiful sin...

* * *

**_

My first KabuSaku songfic complete! I hope you enjoyed it. :)

The line at the end isn't part of the song; it's actually the phrase I used on my KabuSaku wallpaper. I thought it was a neat way to end the fic. -loves-


End file.
